


An Eggnog Surprise

by cutsycat



Series: 2016 Happy Holiday Challenge: Holidays are for Cheer: A Tony/Gibbs Story [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of What's a holiday party without mistletoe? Tony brings Gibbs coffee the next day, but Gibbs is in for a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Happy Holidays Challenge: Day 8 theme on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/61470.html). 
> 
> Today's theme is Eggnog. I've continued my [Holidays are for Cheer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8716153), [NCIS Christmas Carols](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8727751), [NCIS Secret Santa Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8736769), [What are holidays without the Rockefeller Center tree?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748313), [A Christmas House Blessing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8762038), [Team Holiday Sweaters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8771506), and [What's a holiday party without mistletoe?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8781407) with this new story though you don't need to have read the previous one to understand the new one. Unlike most of my series, this is not a dictionary.com series. 
> 
> I am still hoping to link all of the happy holiday [themes](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html) into one long story though each theme will be posted as a separate story in this series. My goal is that each theme will be able to stand alone, so that you won't need to have read the story for the previous them to make sense of the one you're reading even though I'm attempting to make them continuations of each other. Wish me luck!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

An Unexpected Eggnog Invasion

Tony couldn’t help smiling at the memory of the kiss they’d had last night. Though he also remembered Gibbs muttered yet and his refusal to give an appropriate explanation. Just because Tony could read Gibbs didn’t mean he didn’t want to hear the words too.

Stopping at Gibbs’ favorite coffee shop on the way into work, Tony ordered coffee for himself and 2 coffees for Gibbs. Gibbs was already at work when he got there, so he handed one of the coffees for Gibbs to him.

“What the hell is this, Dinozzo?” Gibbs spat out the drink of the coffee he'd just taken into the trash can. He should have known Tony was up to something when he’d handed Gibbs a coffee from his favorite coffee place.

“An eggnog latte, boss. It's a holiday special. You know, like the mistletoe?” Tony hinted. It wouldn’t be much of a revenge if Gibbs didn’t at least have an inkling as to why Tony was taking his revenge.

“What possessed you to think I'd want a latte? Let alone an eggnog one? Where's my coffee, Dinozzo?” Gibbs growled thrusting the eggnog latte back at Tony.

“Here, boss.” Tony handed Gibbs another coffee cup. He had hoped that Gibbs would enjoy the eggnog latte, but had bought his normal coffee just in case. Tony would happily drink the eggnog latte, if Gibbs didn't like it. Though he had gotten his normal hazelnut coffee for himself as well.

He still preferred his hazelnut coffee, but the eggnog latte was a nice change around the holidays that he indulged in at least once a year.

Gibbs on the other hand hated eggnog with a passion. It was pretty much the worst part of the holiday season in his book and you pretty much couldn’t go anywhere without them trying to ruin drinks and dishes and anything else they could with eggnog.

Oh he knew exactly what DiNozzo was doing with giving him eggnog. In fact, DiNozzo should have known he hated eggnog after all these years. Regardless, this was a deliberate ploy. DiNozzo was using his preferred actions over words against him to let him know he hadn’t been impressed with the lack of talking last night. Eventually real talking would have to occur which scared Gibbs as that was usually when his relationships started falling apart.

For now, Gibbs drank his real coffee and ignored the prank DiNozzo had played, but he would get him back later. He already had it planned out. Of course, he’d have to wait until Tony least expected it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
